Ai of the Great Dojutsu
by animegirl3210
Summary: With red hair and two different eyes (a secret kept by the Third Hokage and his daughter), orphan Masumoto Ai is an energetic prodigy who has no idea of her past. That's why she's best friends with Konoha's own jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto, who's the same. Her story is interesting and dangerous to those who know its truth. Will contain romance and minor OOC. Ai is based on me.
1. Prolouge

Naruto

Naruto

~Prologue~

Hyuga Hikari, and Uchiha Heiro's love was forbidden from the start. It was simple. Hikari was the youngest child of the Hyuga-sama, but it was still required for her to marry within the clan. It was her destiny to serve her older brother Hiashi along with her other older brother, Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi. Heiro was due to take his father's place as the leader of the Uchiha clan. They day the heir of Uchiha turned eighteen, he was to marry a pure-blooded Uchiha woman of the same age, and inherit the title of "Leader" from his Chichi.

On the day, Heiro turned eighteen, he brought Hikari to his parents, telling them, that this was the girl he wanted to marry. His parents were nonetheless, furious with his decision, and demanded that he marry the girl, they picked out for him, to follow with traditions. When Heiro refused to wed anyone other than Hikari, The Uchiha leader called upon Hyuga-sama to settle this manor with his daughter.

Tears streamed down Hikari's face when her Chichi demanded that she come home with him and her twin brothers. She refused his wishes. Angered by this, Hyuga-sama threatened to unleash the pain of the Caged Bird seal upon her. Then she did something that enraged him even more: Pulling off her Konoha forehead protector, she grabbed the kunai, that sat at her belt. Right through the seal, she made an "x" across the mark, letting blood drip down her face. She was refusing the Hyuga destiny, and was going after her own. In his anger, Hyuuga-sama said these words:

"You are no longer part of Hyuga! All records of your existence will be erased. You and your disgusting husband and kin will never be accepted in Hyuga, even on the brink of death."

Hikari accepted these terms, and went away from her father's presence, with Heiro's arm around her shoulder. Uchiha Heiro lost his position, due to the love of Hyuga Hikari, and was given to his younger brother Fugaku.

They wedded right after the banishment from their clans, changing their last names to "Masumoto", forgetting everything about their old clans. They bought a small house right smack in the center of Konohagakure, the furthest they could get from both the Uchiha clan, and Hyuga clan.

~Naruto~

"Waaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Masumoto Hikari groaned, as she rolled onto her back, preparing to pull herself out of bed, to feed her three-day-old baby girl Ai for the umpteenth time. Still pretty sore about the nightmare called: "Childbirth" she endured three nights ago, she winced when she got up on her feet.

"You're still sore honey. Let me go get Ai." Heiro mumbled, half-awake.

"It's okay; I'm up anyways." Hikari answered, as she made her way to Ai's bedroom. Groaning, Hikari picked up her crying baby, and stumbled her way down to the kitchen, to warm up some milk. Putting a few cups of milk in a saucer, she turned on the stove, and began rocking Ai, trying to soothe her until the milk was ready.

"Wow, she's got a nice set of lungs." Heiro laughed as he took the hungry baby from Hikari's arms.

"You didn't need to get up Heiro. I was fine by myself."

"Well, Ai needs to see both of her parents up."

"I will use that for an excuse, the next time it's your turn to change her diaper."

The couple laughed in unison as Hikari began pouring the heated milk into the pink baby bottle, testing a bit of milk on her wrist.

"Someone up there must like us. It's just right." Hikari said taking Ai from Heiro. Hikari popped the bottle into Ai's mouth, immediately stopping Ai's crying. Tears stopped flowing from Ai's eyes, as she gulped down the contents of the bottle. After a couple of hiccoughs and sniffles, Ai's breathing became even, as she continued to gulp down the bottle.

"Come over here Heiro! Ai's eyes are just like yours! Maybe she'll have the Sharingan, just like you."

"Hikari, just because she's born of Uchiha blood, that doesn't mean she'll have the kekke genkai. Besides she may have your Byakugan."

"I'm praying to God, that she doesn't."

"What's wrong with the Hyuga Bloodline Limit?"

"I'll give you three guesses; the first two don't count: My "father"."

"Oh; but wait! He doesn't want anything to do with us! Do you think he may spare Ai?"

"Hahahahahahaha-no. Knowing my Chichi, he would hunt us down, and take Ai away from us by force."

"Look look! She's opening her eyes! Heiro look, she's-?! Oh dear God!"

Hikari was so startled by what she saw, she nearly dropped Ai.

"Hikari, what's-Oh Holy Hell!"

There was an uneasy silence between the young couple.

"So...what were we talking about again?" Hikari asked quietly.

"Is this even possible?! To have both the Byakugan and Sharingan?!"

"Well obviously it is Heiro! Look at her eyes! We've created something for the villagers to shun!"

"Calm down Hikari! Let's go to the Fourth. He'll know what to do."

"Heiro, it's two in the morning! Who would be up at this hour?!"

"Honey, if I know Minato, he'll find a reason to stay up this late."

"Do you really think so?"

"I'm positive!"

"Then we have nothing to lose!" Hikari and Heiro ran upstairs to get changed for their unexpected drop in the Hokage's office.

~Naruto~

Minato, the Fourth Hokage, rubbed his eyes, as he filed paperwork. His wife Kushina was nine months pregnant with their baby, and the excitement was keeping him awake; he was going to be a father! The final choices of the names danced through his head. Kaede if a girl, Kaede, and Naruto if a boy. As he imagined himself playing with a boy with his hair, but Kushina's looks, a knock came to the door, snapping him from his dreams. He made himself more presentable, before giving the normal: "Come in".

He noticed his childhood friend Heiro and his wife Hikari came through the door, almost nervously.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Hokage-sama, but something's wrong." Hikari said, her voice cracking with tears.

"Oh, no problem. I wasn't doing anything. I just couldn't sleep. Is something wrong?"

"It's about our daughter Ai-"

"Oh yeah. I did hear that Hikari gave birth to a beautiful baby girl three days ago. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," Hikari said, "but anyway, you know that Heiro was from the Uchiha clan, and Hikari is from the Hyuga?"

"Yes, but what is your point?"

Minato thought he noticed Heiro gulp, as he handed him his baby.

Minato looked happily at the sleeping child, imagining his own, in just a few short weeks. Suddenly, as if on cue, baby Ai opened her eyes to the blonde shinobi. Minato was nonetheless shocked at the baby's eyes; never in all of his life did he see a baby with two doujutsu. The Sharingan never revealed itself this early either! Ai was only three days old. He could tell that this girl was going to be a strong ninja, and weapon for the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Well...you've got an interesting one here..."

"Hokage-sama! Do you know what to do?!"

"Would it be alright to cover her Byakugan eye with something, and tell people that she was born blind in one eye work?"

The couple was silent for a minute.

"You know, that might actually work..." Heiro trailed off for a moment.

"Great; I'll inform the Third about this, but It'll be a secret. No one except you, Hikari, the Third, his wife, and his eldest child Aya and I will know of this. If the word gets out, she'll be a target of many missing-nin, and many will try to kill her."

Hikari took Ai from the Fourth and held her closely, in a protective, motherly manor.

"Thank-you Hokage-sama."

"You're welcome! Get some sleep, and listen to what I say."

"We will thank-you!"

Minato watched as the now content couple exited from his presence.

'Was it my imagination, but is that baby growing red hair?'

Minato laughed to himself, when he ran that thought through his mind again.

'That's silly; how would a baby of a brown-haired mother and a navy-haired father of red hair like Kushina? Man, I really need to sleep more often.'

~Naruto~

Three months, four days later...

Screams and shouts filled the air, as Hikari dashed through the broken streets, filled with panicked people. Her husband Heiro was on the forces, fighting to protect the villagers from the Nine-Tails that unexpectedly began attacking everything in its path...including Konohagakure, but now, she needed to get to the Third. She needed to protect her baby girl.

"Oh God! I pray that I'm not too late!" She cried out, as she frantically rapped on the Third's house. It was his maid that answered the door.

"If you're looking for the Third, he's gone out to battle with his son-in-law, and son."

"I know but please! Keep my daughter safe! Ai has two very special abilities, and she needs to be guarded!"

"That's what they all say ma'am, but unfortunately, I can't take any child in, without my Masters permission."

"Who is at the door Kanna?"

"Oh, a lady who wants her child to shelter here Aya-sama."

The Third's daughter, Sarutobi Aya came to the door.

"I'm sorry, but I can't guard any children! If you have not noticed, the village is under attack by the Nine-Tails attack!"

"I know Aya-sama, but this is Ai! Ai of the Great Doujutsu!"

Aya seemed to be in shock, and quickly took the child from Hikari's arms.

"Ai will be safe with me; now go! Fight with your husband!"

"Thank-you so much Aya-sama!"

~Naruto~

"BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Heiro was blasted back, by the force of the Nine-Tails' chakra. He coughed up blood, getting back onto his feet. He knew he was going to die, but he was dying for his village...for his wife and child...for his clan.

"HEIRO!"

Heiro weakly looked up, seeing his wife dash towards him. She landed by his side, and supported him against her shoulder.

"Hikari...what are you...doing here *cough*? Where *cough* is Ai?"

"She's safe! She's with Aya-sama!"

"You shouldn't be here! If I die, then you'll be the only one to take care of our Ai!"

"If you die, then I'll continue fighting to protect Ai, my village and my clan."

Heiro smiled weakly to his wife.

"Then let us fight together."

~Naruto~

Hiashi dashed through the forest. He couldn't believe this was happening! The Nine-Tails was attacking Konoha, and worst of all, his wife was seven months pregnant with their first child, and he didn't like leaving her alone with the maids, knowing that she could go into premature labor, during excitement and terror that was ripping through the village at such a quick rate.

"BOOOOOOMMMM!"

Suddenly, Hiashi was blasted backwards and smashed into a rough trunk of a tree. Groaning, he looked up, to see the Nine-Tails glaring back down on him! Even though it was night, the shadow of the monster loomed over him, like death itself. For the first time in his life, Hiashi felt scared. The monster glared him, and swung one of its tails at Hiashi.

'This is it! I'm sorry I won't be able to see the birth of my first child...'

As the tail came down upon him a figure came, pushed him away, letting themselves being smashed in his place! The fox, thinking he'd killed them, went on ahead. Hiashi looked upon the figure, that lay motionless upon the cold ground. He slowly approached the person who saved his life, and quietly knelt beside the person. Through the darkness he could see them open their eyes; the Byakugan. So it was a member of the Hyuuga clan that saved him.

"Hi...Nii-san..."

Hiashi gasped. That voice! He's recognize the voice of his little sister anywhere. It was only a year since he'd saw Hikari and her Uchiha husband last, but he wasn't thinking about Hotaru or whatever his name was. His entire attention was focused on Hikari, who desperately was trying to keep her eyes opened.

"Nii-san...need...to tell...you...now..."

Hiashi gently lifted his sister into his arms. She coughed up a lot of blood.

"Tell me what? Hikari, tell me!"

"Heiro...dead...I...will die...Ai...my baby...Thid's..Sharingan...Byakugan..."

Hiashi wasn't understanding a word of this. Heiro? So that was the name of the Uchiha. The Third? did she mean the Third Hokage? And what did she mean by Sharingan and Byakugan? Ai, her baby? When did she have a daughter?

"Hikari...what are you talking about? Ai is that your daughter?"

Hikari didn't respond; she just lay there, looking at the stars. Dead. He closed her eyes, and lifted her cold body. The youngest, which was suppose to die last, died first.

~Four years later~

~Naruto~

As I skipped happily through the village, my butt-length red hair jumped with each skip I took. I was on my way to the ice cream shop. For my fourth birthday, the Hokage gave me money to get myself some ice cream! I'm gonna get chocolate! My favorite! As I continued to skip down the path, I heard the sound of someone, a boy, cry. I turned my head to see a boy with long brown hair sitting on a bench crying. He had white bandages wrapped around his head, and he was dressed in unusual clothes. Unable to keep my eyes off of him, I walked over to the bench, and sat beside him. He looked he was around a year older than me.

"Um...are you okay? Why are you crying?" I asked cautiously.

The boy had the same white eyes as right eye was. The left one was a black, that sometimes turn red with black designs when I'm angry, or if I focus chakra to my eyes.

The boy whipped his head around so fast, that his hair, which was tied at the bottom, slapped against his face. He turned his head away, in a proud way.

"I'm not crying!"

I began to giggle.

The boy glared at me, his pale eyes glaring at me.

"What's so funny?!"

I continue giggling; "Your face is red, your eyes are red, and you say you're not crying."

The boy continued to glare at me. I returned his look with a small smile.

"You don't need to keep everything in. You can tell me; I won't tell anyone."

"Well," His face turned back crestfallen. "A year from today, my father died protecting my uncle...I really miss him.." Tears began welling up in his eyes again. I thought for a moment.

"Come, follow me!" He looked up at me with a confused look. "I want to show you something."

We both dashed through the village until, we made our way to the park. I followed the path, to the oddly shaped stone, in the middle of the park.

"Did you know your daddy?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"Was he nice?" He nodded again.

"You're lucky."

I point to the two names that read Masumoto Hikari and Masumoto Heiro.

"That's my mommy and daddy. They died protecting the village and families. I was a baby, so I don't remember them. You're lucky to know your daddy." He looked at me with sad eyes. "What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" "Um...chocolate-chip mint. Why?"

"Follow me!" I said, my smile getting bigger.

We ran through the park and back on to a street, I recognized as the street leading to my favorite ice cream shot.

"Uh..where are we going..."

"Ai. My name is Ai."

"I'm Neji. Hyuga Neji."

"Come on , Neji! We're here!" I began pulling him into the shop.

"Hello, Ai. It's so nice to see you again."

"Hi Hotaru!"

"Is it the usual Ai?"

"No, not today. Today, I'm buying something for Neji today. One chocolate-chip mint please." I smile, as I pet Neji on the shoulder. Neji blushed a little, gave a shy smile and slipped behind me.

"You're a sweet girl Ai." Hotaru smiled, as he handed me the cone. I turned to Neji, and gave him the cone.

"I have to go! I told Naruto-kun I'd go and make some ramen for him!" I waved to him as I dashed from the ice cream shop.

~End of Prologue~


	2. Chap 1 Academy Days

I sat in my usual seat that the Konoha Ninja. Academy, waiting for my friends to arrive; Hyuga Hinata, a girl with white eyes just like my right eye (though she doesn't know; no one does), and Uzumaki Naruto, the class clown. I randomly braided my long, red hair, to keep my impatient hands busy.

"Hi, Ai-chan!"

I flashed a smile as Hyuga Hinata sat beside me, with the usual soft smile that was painted on her lips. Her short hair was shining in the sunlight.

"Hi Hinata-chan. What's new?"

"Oh, nothing. What about you?"

"Um...Naruto is going to paint on the Hokage stone faces again."

"Again? Didn't you try to stop him?"

"Did you ever try convincing Naruto?"

"O-oh...good point..."

"OMG stop dying your hair to impress Sasuke-kun!"

We both turn our heads see Sakura and Ino looming over us.

"S-Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! You know that's not true!"

"Or is it? Don't you find it strange that Ai has a unique hair color, that no one else in the village has?!" Ino accused.

" It's my original hair color. Ask the Third if you don't believe me." I said simply.

"Whatever..." Sakura and Ino trailed off, before leaving to stalk Sasuke even more.

"Are you okay Ai-chan?"

"Yeah. They're just a bunch of morons who need to feel better about themselves."

"Umm...where's Iruka-sensei and Naruto-kun?"

Just then Iruka-sensei appeared out of nowhere, with Naruto tied up in rope.

"Oh...okay..." Hinata trailed off.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto! You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow, you've got another chance and you're messing it up again!"

Naruto turned his head to the side in a pout.

"Fine! Since you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed pointing his finger dramatically at Naruto.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" The whole class echoed.

Everyone, but Hinata mumbled angry remarks at Naruto, as they jumped from their seats. I smile at Hinata.

"You like Naruto, don't you?"

"W-w-w-w-what?! A-Ai-chan! D-d-d-don't say things like that loudly!"

I giggle, as I watch Sakura approach Iruka-sensei.

"Alright, Sakura here! Let's do it! Transform!"

I watch uninterested, as Sakura transformed into Iruka-sensei perfectly.

"Transformed into me. Good." Iruka-sensei said, as he checked Sakura off the list.

"Yes I did it! Sasuke, did you see that?"

"Next…Uchiha Sasuke."

The boy with the hair that looked like a duck's ass, approached Iruka, and also transformed into him perfectly.

"Uh, good. Uzumaki Naruto."

I see Naruto standing angrily with his fists shoved into his pockets. He was standing in between Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino.

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto." Shikamaru mumbled angrily.

"We always pay for your screw-ups." Ino snapped.

"Like I care." Naruto said, as he stepped forward. I could see Hinata staring adoringly at him. I gently nudged her shoulder, causing her to jump a little.

"Transform!"

I watch as blue chakra surrounded Naruto as he transformed…into a naked lady.

I face-palm, as Iruka-sensei flies back, with an epic nosebleed.

"Ha, ha, ha! Gotcha! That's my sexy jutsu!"

"Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" I thought I saw Iruka-sensei's head grow at least fifty times! My normally shy friend slipped closer to me.

"I can't believe Naruto painted on the faces of the Hokage...again!"

"He's nothing but trouble!"

"It'll be bad news if he graduates."

I glare at the pack of kids that were walking past us!

"Hey, he might not actually be doing this stuff, if any of actually took the time to get to know him! The poor guy has no parents and everyone ignores him! So shut-up and cut him some slack." I snapped.

The kids flushed red of embarrassment and dashed away.

"Man, I can't believe the nerve of those kids! They don't even know him, and they're judging him!"

Hinata's face suddenly went downcast.

"Huh, what is it Hinata-chan?"

"You don't have any parents, do you?"

"No...but at least I know what happened to mine; they died protecting the village from the Nine-Tails. Naruto doesn't know their names, nor what happened to him, or even if they loved him. It's been a very hard road for him, and his only comfort is ramen, practical jokes and pranks."

There was silence between us for a few minutes, as we walked to the park.

"Ai-chan?"

"What's up?"

"Even though I have a father, cousin and younger sister, I feel that I have no family; my Chichi calls me "weak", Hanabi beats me at everything, and Neji barely pays any attention to me. They don't care about me."

Neji? That name sounded familiar...

"I feel lonely, abandoned, and useless."

I stopped dead in my tracks, faced her, and put her face in between my hands.

"Listen to me: First off: Your are not weak. Just because you're not a genius, doesn't mean you're not strong. People who have to work towards their goals are the ones who succeed in life. Believe in yourself, and believe that you can succeed in life, no matter who tries to bring you down Second: You do have family. I'll be your family when no one else will. You can come to me with anything and everything. Third: Take things at your own pace. Not your sister's pace, not your father's pace, your own. If you train the way you want to, you'll find exciting results."

I could see tears spring into her eyes.

"Ai..." I could hear her voice falter.

"Thank-you Ai!" She wrapped her arms around me, and began to cry into my shoulder.

"Be strong Hinata...be strong.." I whispered in her ear, as I stroked her hair.

~Naruto~

"Are you okay?" I knocked on the bathroom door, as she washed her face from tears.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" She came out of my bathroom. Her eyes were still slightly red from crying, but nothing that people would notice.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Hey don't worry. If your cousin or your father bothers you again, give them a nice kick in the groin!"

"AI!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding...you know that I can always do it!"

Hinata gave a small, playful shove as I laughed.

"Where do you want to go for supper tonight? My treat."

"Ummm...Ichiraku's Ramen?" Hinata asked meekly.

"Lead the way my friend."

~Naruto~

"Oh, look! It's Iruka-sensei and Naruto! Heeeeeeeeey! Iruka-sensei! Naruto-kun!"

Hinata and I plopped on a stool, a seat away.

"Hi girls? Here to eat ramen as well?"

"Yes." Hinata smiled, as she sat to the left of me.

"Allow me to recommend the BBQ pork with eggs." Naruto said with a mouth-full of ramen.

"Okay, I'll try that. How about you Hinata?"

"I-I'll have the same thing."

"Alright, to BBQ pork with eggs please!"

"Coming right up." Ichiraku said, as he began to boil the noodles.

"So...about the testing tomorrow-" I started.

"DON'T mention that Ai-chan! It'll ruin the taste of this wonderful ramen!"

I turned to Hinata, raising an eyebrow as Hinata giggled.

"Here's your ramen girls."

"Thank-you! This looks delicious!" I exclaim, prying the chop-sticks apart.

"Yes, thank-you." Hinata said, mimicking my actions.

As we ate, we talked about what might be on the tests. As always, Naruto and I tried to wrestle it out of Iruka-sensei, but to our dismay, he didn't surrender the information. So after dinner, when Hinata walked home, Naruto and I sulked home, tired from our efforts.

"Gee...I really hope I pass..." I mutter worriedly.

"Are you kidding?! Sasuke was fighting you with his hardest, and Iruka-sensei shouted at you to stop playing with him, and fight him seriously! _I _should be the one who's worried!"

"That's because I trained since I was able to walk, and Sasuke's born with the talent."

Naruto still looked worried.

"Don't worry! You'll do fine! Just don't to the sexy jutsu, and you'll be home free!"

Naruto smiled widely.

"Thanks Ai-chan! I needed that!" He wrapped his arm around my neck, as we walked home (we lived beside each other).


End file.
